


Forgiveness

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sticks his foot in it and tries to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Another English vocab sentences turned slash-fic. Randomly articulate words abound.

Will saw the look on his lover's face and felt that this could be one of those few times that he felt like he should abscond and not reappear for a few days. When his Angel stepped forward, Will gulped slightly and backed up, soon feeling circumscribed and overwhelmed by the other's sheer presence.

Now, being a connoisseur in the field of angry lovers, Will knew that he had better come up with an explanation for his actions, and in record time. Will's Angel stepped forward once more, and the blond felt the crypt that he had been trying to avoid being pressed against his back, the stone of the old mausoleum digging into his spine. Angel pinned Will against the nearly ancient construction, cinnamon orbs blazing with fire as they watched their prey make a determined endeavor to break free and explain himself.

Before Will could speak, however, Angel beat him to it, whispering lowly, "Did I not leave you explicit instructions to remain at home when I went out tonight?" Will tried once again to move from Angel's grasp but his cinnamon-eyed lover would have none of it, keeping him fettered by pushing him even harder against the wall.

William had begun to get irritated by this point and spat out angrily, "Oh, I _am_ sorry. I did not mean to impose on your alone time. If you wanted to be rid of me, you should have told me!" Hurt flashed in Angel's eyes, and Will found himself free from his lover's grasp, only to beg impunity from the loss of the connection. William tried to move from his little niche between the door and the wall where he had been pressed, but the barely suppressed tears in those eyes made his pause.

Never one to be thought anything but obstinate, Will pressed on, moving closer and reaching out a hand to stroke the other's cheekbone. Hurt and confusion passed through Will's own eyes when his Angel recoiled from his touch, jerking away. The blue eyed young man fell to his knees before his lover, begging for his retribution so his offense could be forgiven, but Angel once again pulled away.

Cinnamon eyes locked on blue and Angel swore the spacious entirety of Will's soul shone in his eyes. Will saw when Angel's anger began to subside and risked coming closer, putting a hand on his lover's cheek after he rose from his knees and earning himself a tender nuzzle that meant one thing to him: forgiveness.


End file.
